The present invention relates to an improved control apparatus and more specifically to an apparatus which is used in association with a single pump which supplies fluid to both a vehicle steering apparatus and an auxiliary apparatus.
A control apparatus which is utilized in association with a single pump to direct fluid to an auxiliary apparatus and a steering apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,278. The control apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a valve assembly having a housing in which a valve chamber is formed. A valve member is movable axially relative to a plurality of stationary grooves which are formed in the housing. When the valve member is in a neutral position, fluid can flow from the grooves in the valve housing to an auxiliary apparatus. Upon initiation of a steering operation, the valve member is shifted axially in either one of two directions and fluid flow from the pump is directed to a power steering motor. The control valve assembly utilized in the apparatus disclosed in this patent is spaced apart from the power steering motor.
Another control apparatus which is utilized in connection with a vehicle having a single pump for supplying fluid to effect steering movement of vehicle wheels and operation of an auxiliary apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,971. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes an axially shiftable control valve which is disposed in a valve housing. Upon actuation of the control valve, fluid pressure to an auxiliary motor may be shut off and fluid is ported to a power steering motor spaced some distance from the valve housing.
Power steering assemblies for effecting turning movement of steerable vehicle wheels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,606,819 and 3,935,790. The valves are used in association with power steering motors and are not adapted to control the flow of fluid from a single pump to both a power steering motor and to an auxiliary apparatus.